Aku plus Kamu Hari kita begitu menyenangkan!
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah kehidupan sehari-hari Daisuke dan Hikari. Di sela waktu jam istirahat, bermain-main dan berbincang tak tentu arah.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke MotomiyaXHikari Yagami**

 **Genre: General, Romance**

 **Rate T**

"Jadi?"

Daisuke menarik kartu lain dari tangan Hikari. Keningnya mengerut, saat tak ada satu pun yang cocok dengan kartunya.

"Sudah jelaskan, di berita-berita dan info juga sudah sangat jelas, persentase manusia berjenis kelamin wanita sekarang ini lebih banyak dari lelaki."

Hikari menarik kartu lain di tangan Daisuke, dan tersenyum mengejek saat dia melihat kartu yang cocok dan mengeluarkannya.

Daisuke mendecak kesal "Makanya itu, ini yang tidak bisa ku terima?"mengambil kartu lainnya, dilihatnya kartu Hikari tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kenapa? Kelahiran seseorang bukan kamu yang menentukan kok."

Daisuke mengeluarkan pasangan kartu yang cocok di tangannya "Ya memang. Tapi bagiku ini jelas merugikan."

Hikari menarik satu kartu paling ujung di tangan Daisuke, mendecih pelan dan Daisuke nyengir "Memang apa yang merugikan? Apa merugikanmu secara khusus?"

"Hmm."Daisuke memilih-milih sisa kartu dari Hikari, dan mengambil cepat kartu paling tengah, dan memberi senyum mengejek saat kartunya tepat dan langsung dikeluarkan "Hanya pendapatku saja, merugikan kami kaum lelaki, kami jadi harus repot-repot memilih cewek."

"Kenapa repot? Justru menurutku yang repot adalah kami perempuan."Hikari menarik kartu lainnya, melihat sisa kartu yang dimiliki Daisuke "Gara-gara itu, kami jadi harus berebut kan. Laki-laki enak, mereka bisa bikin kerajaan harem untuk mereka."

"Sayangnya, aku bukan cowok yang seperti itu."

"Jadi memang ini hanya membicarakan kerugian untukmu saja."

"Ya, memang kamu pikir aku membicarakan siapa lagi?"

"Laki-laki secara umumnya."

Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelas tak bisa tidak memperhatikan mereka, selalu seperti itu. Ada-ada saja yang di lakukan oleh dua orang sahabat itu, Daisuke dan Hikari. Disaat jam istirahat, Daisuke menyambangi kelas Hikari, mengajak bermain sesuatu dan membicarkan hal-hal tak jelas.

"Selesai. Aku menang Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke mendecih, tak senang dirinya kalah oleh Hikari "Lagian kamu sendiri tak pernah berinisiatif mencari perempuan untuk di pacari, untuk apa kamu mengangkat topik seperti ini?"

"Iseng."

"Hee."bel berbunyi, Hikari merapikan kartu "Yah. Pulang sekolah, apapun itu, kamu traktir aku."senyum Hikari kecil, dan disambut muka cemberut Daisuke.

####

"Berbicara tentang gender, memang tak pernah lepas dari sebuah rasa penasaran."awal Hikari

Daisuke seperti biasa, istirahat maka dia akan menyambangi kelas Hikari. Kali ini dia tak membawa barang-barang aneh. Awalnya, seluruh murid heran. Namun semua terhapuskan dengan Daisuke meminta sebuah kertas dan meminjam alat tulis Hikari.

"Apa?" Daisuke menyodorkan kertas yang sudah ditulisnya, Hikari mengerti.

"Aku heran kenapa kamu tak juga memiliki kekasih?"

Sambung kata adalah permainan mereka kali ini, dengan kertas.

"Jangan topik itu."mengambil kertas dan melihat tulisan yang di berikan Hikari, dan berpikir keras untuk membuat sebuah jebakan.

"Kenapa, aku hanya heran saja."Hikari memperhatikan Daisuke yang sedang memikirkan kata yang kemungkinan akan menyulitkannya "Kau tahu, kau cukup populer di sekolah ini kan."

Saat Daisuke mendengarnya, tanpa sengaja, tangannya juga menuliskan apa yang di katakan Hikari, populer. Daisuke mendengus, dan memberikan kertasnya "Latah ya."ejek Hikari.

"Katakanlah begini. Aku homo."

Dan secara tak sengaja juga, Hikari menuliskan kata yang Daisuke ucapkan, homo. Daisuke membalas dengan tawa kecil mengejek, dan menulis angka satu di pojok kiri kertas, skor mereka. "Aku tak menyangka?"

"Masa?"

"Ya, meski benar, aku tak menyangka ada yang segamblang itu terang-terangan mengatakan penyimpangan orientasi seks-nya di sebuah negeri yang masih menganggap cinta sesama jenis itu menjijikan."

Daisuke menulis kata baru, kemudian menyodorkan pada Hikari. "Itu tak menjadi sebuah masalah. Sekarang aku balik, kamu sendiri juga cukup. Ah ralat, sangat populer malah, namun aku tak pernah mendengar roman-roman sebuah percintaan dari dirimu?"

"Hmm aku gimana ya."Hikari berpikir sebuah kata untuk ditulis.

"Jangan lama-lama, belnya makin dekat nih."

"Sabar."Hikari terbesit sebuah kata yang sama dengan apa yang akan dia tuliskan di kertas "Aku apa ya, mungkin incest."Hikari memberi senyum misterius dan menyerahkan kertas.

Daisuke melihatnya dan menatap Hikari menyelidik "Kau iseng ya?"

"Gimana ya."membalas tatapan Daisuke dengan sebuah maksud yang Daisuke artikan 'Coba tebak saja.'

"Aku tak bisa menebaknya begitu saja. Ya, aku juga tahu, kelakuanmu pada Taichi-senpai memang rada-rada mengindikasikan ke arah yang kamu katakan."sebersit kata muncul di benak Daisuke, dan segera dia menyerahkan pada Hikari. Saat menerimanya, Hikari memberi pandangan bingung "Secara kebetulan, aku tertarik dengan nama yang kutulis disitu."kata yang tertulis adalah nama Taichi.

"Kau ingin bersaing denganku?"

Memberi dengusan mengejek dan seringai menantang "Bagaimana ya, aku siap dengan persaingan."

Entah sadar atau tidak, obrolan mereka itu terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Mereka tak pernah memelankan suara, mau apapun obrolannya, suara yang mereka keluarkan selalu cukup keras untuk membuat seluruh penghuni kelas mendengarnya. Untuk obrolan kali ini, mereka semua tak berhenti menganga atau tercengang saat mendengar kata-kata mereka, yang seolah biasa saja dan seperti penuh kebohongan namun terdengar meyakinkan.

Suara bel menginterupsi sebuah permainan kata yang menjadi tatap-tatapan mata mengajak berkelahi. "Oh, sudah bel."Daisuke berdiri dari kursi "Ah Hikari."

Hikari tak memberi reaksi, wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan "Soal ini, aku sepenuhnya berbohong."Daisuke memberi cengiran lebar. Hikari menatapnya, mendesah pelan dan memberi sebuah senyuman lebar "Kebetulan, aku juga berbohong."

####

"Berbicara tentang orang pacaran."Hikari mengawali permbicaraan kembali

"Hmm?"

Kali ini, Daisuke tak membawa apa-apa lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, dia meminta kertas, tak selembar, tapi berlembar-lembar. Membagi dua sama rata, dan saat Hikari melihat Daisuke melipat, Hikari mengerti.

"Tipe perempuan yang ingin Daisuke-kun pacari seperti apa?"Hikari ikut melipat, membuat pola.

Tangan Daisuke bergerak cekatan, dengan cepat, dia bisa membuat pesawat, dan ditaruh dipojok meja "Apa ya."Hikari melihat Daisuke yang sudah selesai satu, merasa tak ingin kalah, tangannya mulai bergerak cepat "Secara khusus, aku tak terlalu memiliki kriteria yang membuatku menargetkan sebuah pasangan itu harus memiliki bentuk ideal yang ku inginkan."

"Hee."Hikari sedikit nyengir puas saat selesai membentuk sebuah perahu, namun melihat kedepannya, ternyata Daisuke juga sudah selesai, menjadikan sebuah kincir angin. Tak sabaran, Hikari mengambil kertas lain dan buru-buru membentuk "Kalau mengikuti pola yang umum ada, apa yang cantik dan imut masuk kriteriamu?"

"Tak begitu. Kalau aku ingin mengikuti pola umum. Mungkin aku akan memacari gadis SD."gerak tangan Hikari terhenti sesaat setelah mendengarnya, matanya melirik ke depannya. Tak hanya Hikari, semua mata, terutama siswi di kelas menatap tak percaya pada Daisuke. Daisuke melihat sekilas Hikari "Kenapa berhenti, hari ini taruhannya lumayan loh. Traktiran makan ramen sepuasnya."

"Waktunya banyak Daisuke-kun. Hari ini para staf dan guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Jam istirahat di perpanjang, dan kemungkinan akan langsung pulang."Hikari mulai melipat lagi.

"Oh. Berarti bisa panjang nih permainan kita."Daisuke terus melihat kertasnya, melipat dengan rapi, membentuk pola dan tak pernah sedikit pun memalingkan pandangan.

Hikari melihat Daisuke, baru selesai tiga, dan dia baru dua. Memikirkan bentuk yang simpel, Hikari mulai membentuk lagi pola "Lolicon?"

"Mungkin. Sekarang kubalik, Hikari sendiri?"

"Aku ya."berkonsentrasi pada gerakan tangannya.

"Aku hanya menebak. Tampang keren macam grup-grup idola, lalu tubuh macho macam artis action."

"Salah."Hikari menaruh kertas yang sudah dibentuknya, kelinci. Lalu mengambil kertas lain "Bila di katakan, mungkin om-om."

"Wah."tak menghentikan gerak tangannya, hanya sedikit seringai saja muncul di wajah Daisuke "Tak kusangka. Apa yang dompetnya tebal?"

"Salah satunya begitu."

"Hee."

Kali ini, mata siswa lebih terbelalak, salah satu perempuan yang menjadi idola baru saja mengatakan lelaki yang ingin di pacarinya adalah macam om-om, lelaki yang sudah berumur, jauh dari usianya.

"Matre."Daisuke menggeser kertas yang berhasil dibentuknya, kali ini ufo.

"Ya."jeda sejenak, tangan Hikari terus bergerak "Salah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa, yang ku tahu, kebanyakan lelaki itu agak anti dengan memacari perempuan-perempuan yang katakanlah matre itu."

"Kalau harus kukatakan, cewek matre itu tak salah. Malah menurutku, salah satu hak cewek adalah menjadi matre. Hubungan seperti apapun, harus ada modal untuk membangunnya. Pacaran juga sama, kita harus memiliki uang untuk bisa melancarkan segala urusan hubungan kita. Ingin langgeng dan lama, menurutku adalah semua tergantung dari perempuannya, pikiran lelaki itu simpel, dia akan betah-betah saja selama pasangannya tetap menjaga kondisi tubuhnya sedia kala, lebih bagus bila mengalami kemajuan."

"Hee, menjaga tubuh dan kecantikannya kan bisa dengan uang yang dimilikinya sendiri, meminta orang tuanya juga."

"Terkadang itu tak cukup kan. Dan disinilah, sebagai pasangannya, cowok perlu, ah wajib untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pasangannya itu. Keluar uang lebih adalah resiko dari berpacaran. Makanya, bila lelaki ingin memiliki kekasih, harus tahu resikonya ini, dan bila pelit untuk keluar uang, lebih baik jangan melakukan hal seperti berpacaran."

"Hee, kalau begitu sudah seperti berumah tangga saja."

"Ya. Apalagi berumah tangga adalah sebuah hubungan yang sakral. Tak bisa dihentikan begitu saja seperti putus. Di rumah tangga, istri memiliki kewajiban mengurus rumahnya, dan mengurus rumah, memerlukan uang, seperti untuk belanja, membeli alat-alat untuk keperluan rumah, dan lain-lainnya, ah terutama untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Dan untuk semua itu, perlu alat bernama uang. Maka wajar, bila perempuan menjadi matre menuntut uang lebih pada suaminya kan."

"Bagaimana dengan wanita karir, bukankah jaman sekarang sudah banyak yang seperti itu."

"Itu sudah beda teori denganku. Aku pribadi tak ingin memiliki pendamping wanita karir begitu. Bagiku, rumah tangga ideal tetap seperti jaman leluhur, istri mengurus kehidupan di rumah, suami mencari duit."

"Jadi itu semua hanya pandangan idealmu saja."Hikari menepikan kertas bentukannya, sebuah rumah. "Jadi, kalau aku menikah dengan Daisuke-kun, berarti aku tak boleh bekerja selain di rumah."

Untuk ini, Daisuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Matanya terangkat dan menatap Hikari "Memang kamu mau menjadi istriku?"

"Siapa yang tahu kan."

Daisuke menghela napas pendek "Tentu saja tidak boleh. Setinggi apa pun gelar istriku nanti, aku tak akan membiarkannya bekerja selain di rumah."

"Hmm. Pelitnya."

Semua mata kelas selalu memperhatikan mereka, terkadang kata-kata mereka tak bisa di mengerti, terkadang mereka mengatakan hal yang membingungkan, terkadang mudah malah mudah sekali untuk di mengerti. Dan terkadang, Daisuke dan Hikari mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti menyiratkan maksud tertentu. Seperti suatu maksud yang hanya di tujukan untuk mereka sendiri, dan lawan bicara masing-masing.

Daisuke menepikan kertas yang baru di bentuknya, sudah ada tujuh buah, melihat ke depan sekilas, Hikari enam buah. "Ideal hanyalah sebuah bentuk keinginan saja. Semua pun tahu, suatu yang ideal sulit tercapainya. Dan bentuk ideal yang ku inginkan ini hanya sebuah ego tersendiri. Bila kemungkinan ego ini melukai perasaan pasanganku nanti, maka aku akan menghentikan dan melupakan bentuk ideal yang kuinginkan."

"Yah. Menepikan ego sendiri adalah salah satu kunci kelanggengan hubungan."Hikari menyelesaikan bentuk kertas ke tujuhnya "Tapi sedikit banyak, aku setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Daisuke-kun, terdengar kolot, namun rasanya seperti akan membahagiakan."

Mata keduanya bertemu, dan saling melempar senyum kecil "Terima kasih."ucap Daisuke

Menundukkan dirinya lagi untuk konsentrasi melipat kertas lainnya. Hikari pun sama, namun samar, rona merah menjalar sedikit di wajahnya "Ah, Daisuke-kun. Aku tak serius mengatakan kriteria yang ingin ku pacari adalah om-om."

"Aku tahu."tak mengalihkan pandangan

"Ah, tapi aku serius bila kriteria lelaki yang ingin ku pacari adalah orang yang lebih tua dariku."

####

"Tumben, gak bawa apa-apa. Gak minta kertas juga?"

Daisuke duduk diam, tak seperti biasanya, begitu duduk pasti langsung mengeluarkan barang untuk di mainkan atau meminta sesuatu dari Hikari untuk di mainkan. "Kali ini aku mau cerita."

"Cerita? Curhat?"

"Begitu lah."

"Kebetulan."Hikari sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya "Aku juga."

"Ok, aku duluan."Daisuke mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku seragamnya "Aku dapat ini di lokerku."

Menunjukkan surat pada Hikari. Hikari hanya tertawa pelan "Surat cinta ya. Sama, aku juga baru di tembak tadi."

"Takeru?"

"Iya. Daisuke-kun pasti Catherine-san."

Daisuke menghela napas pelan, merasa mengerti "Pantas, kemarin Takeru tanya tentang kamu."

"Ah, kebetulan. Catherine-san juga begitu."

Daisuke menyenderkan punggungnya, sikap duduk yang jarang dia gunakan bila sedang berhadapan dengan Hikari "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya."Hikari membuka lembaran buku teks pelajarannya "Menurutku dia manis. Jarang-jarang ada bule yang tertarik pada pribumi macam Daisuke-kun."

"Aku tak terlalu kenal dia."

"Kan bisa kenal seiring berjalannya waktu."

Daisuke agak kesal, Hikari seperti acuh saja dengan masalahnya. "Sekarang aku. Menurut Daisuke-kun aku harus bagaimana?"

Daisuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka game mahjong "Terserah. Terima saja."terdengar nada suara yang agak ketus.

"Kenapa? Kamu kayaknya sewot."Hikari melirik sejenak "Ya, mungkin."

"Benar. Dia terkenal, ganteng dan mapan. Cocok untuk cewek manis, cantik dan pintar seperti kamu."Daisuke mendecih saat terkena ron lawannya.

Hikari saat mendengarnya agak berjengit, seperti dia tak percaya dengan kata-kata Daisuke padanya "Daisuke-kun memujiku?"

"Kalau otakmu menangkapnya sebagai pujian, mungkin ya. Tapi aku tidak sedang memujimu, aku hanya mengutarakan beberapa pendapat murid lainnya."

"Masa, gak usah malu gitu ah."

"Aku serius. Bila aku harus memujimu, maka hanya satu. Yaitu brocon."

Hikari mendengus pelan, agak kesal, nampaknya memang bukan maksud Daisuke memujinya "Terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan."

"Ya. Otakmu memang menangkapnya begitu."

Menghela napas dan menutup bukunya "Jadi menurutmu aku harus jadian dengan Takeru-kun?"

"Terserah kamu kan. Toh yang akan menjalaninya kamu."tetap menatap layar ponselnya

"Kalau gitu, Daisuke-kun juga jadian saja dengan Catherine-san."Daisuke berjengit, tangannya berhenti menekan sehingga melewatkan kesempatan menang dalam gamenya "Biar kamu jadi terkenal karena memacari salah satu putri bangsawan Prancis."

Seperti sebuah kata penuh tekanan, Daisuke menatap Hikari yang tak sedang menatapnya. Menghela napas "Nampaknya aku tak menemukan hasil dari curhatan ini."

"Oh. Kebetulan aku juga begitu."

Tanpa pamit, Daisuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kursi Hikari. Saat di pintu, Daisuke berpapasan dengan Taichi. Tanpa berkata hanya mengangguk. Taichi melihat Daisuke yang makin menjauh dan menghilang saat berbelok ke dalam salah satu kelas. 'Menyambangi kelas Hikari karena ada perlu.'batin Taichi, dan menatap adiknya yang duduk diam dengan buku di tangan, namun tak di buka, wajahnya tersirat agak sedih 'Malah lihat kejadian begini.'Taichi memperhatikan murid lainnya, nampaknya tertegun karena jarang-jarangnya Daisuke dan Hikari, katakanlah seperti bertengkar.'Yah dua-duanya sama saja. Padahal mereka ingin sebuah kata pencegah agar keduanya tidak jadian dengan orang yang menembak mereka.'Taichi mendekati Hikari dan menepuk pelan kepala Hikari, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

##

Hikari berjalan pelan, menuju pintu depan sekolahnya. Menukar sepatu khusus dalam sekolah ke sepatu biasa miliknya, saat memakai, mata Hikari menangkap sosok Daisuke yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, menyender pada pilar. Menunggu hujan berhenti.

"Hei."sapa Hikari

Daisuke yang mendapat suara masuk menoleh "Ah, hei."

Hikari memperhatikan wajah Daisuke lekat, nampak menangkap sebuah keanehan "Mukamu kenapa? Merah gitu, lebam?"

"Oh. Gak apa-apa. Hanya di tampar bolak-balik Catherine saja."Sedikit kaget, namun hanya tertawa pelan "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak."Hikari menjongkokkan dirinya, merapatkan kakinya dan menutupnya dengan tasnya "Lucu menurutku, wajahmu."

"Makasih."

"Memang kenapa? Sampai di tampar bolak-balik begitu?"

Mata Daisuke melirik sejenak ke Hikari yang berjongkok, dan ikut berjongkok "Aku menolaknya."

Hikari sedikit menoleh Daisuke yang menatap pemandangan hujan, nampak sedikit lengkungan Hikari, namun cepat Hikari merubahnya kembali "Ohh, memang apa yang kamu katakan saat menolaknya sampai di beri cap bolak-balik?"

"Simpel saja."Daisuke melempar kertas yang awalnya sebuah surat dari Catherine yang sudah di buat bulat-bulat olehnya "Aku tak suka cewek berdada besar."

Hikari tertawa pelan "Pantas lah kamu mendapat cap tangan."

"Aku berkata jujur. Malah dapat tamparan."gerutu Daisuke, mengelus pipinya, masih terasa sedikit panas karena baru saja di berikan "Aku lebih suka dada seperti yang kamu miliki."

Hikari menoleh, matanya sedikit menyipit "Memang kecil ya."agak terdengar seperti tak suka.

Daisuke ikut menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu "Gak kecil. Cup B itu udah termasuk yang paling pas."

Mata Hikari melebar "Kok kamu tahu aku cup B?"

"Sekali lihat juga aku tahu."Daisuke memalingkan wajah ketika melihat ekspresi Hikari "Pas untuk di pegang, dan pas untuk di mainkan."

Menutup wajahnya sejenak "Hentai."

"Kamu sendiri."Daisuke menjeda perkataannya "Terima si Takeru?"

Tanpa memandang, tanpa menoleh Hikari menggeleng"Kenapa?"Daisuke bertanya.

Hikari menjeda, tak segera menjawab, hanya memperhatikan rintik hujan dan beberapa murid lain yang nekat menerobos hujan besar untuk pulang "Bagaimana ya, aku hanya merasa, bila aku menerima Takeru, waktu ku bersama denganmu akan berkurang."

Daisuke agak berjengit, matanya menoleh "Kamu lebih memilih bersamaku?"

"Iya."Hikari tersenyum kecil "Rasanya bersamamu, hari-hariku selalu menyenangkan."

Daisuke memalingkan wajah dari Hikari, wajahnya memanas mendengar kata Hikari dan melihat senyum Hikari, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tangan Daisuke bergerak, melepas jaket yang di kenakannya dan memakaikan di bahu Hikari "Tanda terima kasihku."Daisuke sedikit menggaruk pipinya "Dingin kan."

Senyumnya makin lebar "Iya."

Di dalam gedung, Taichi memperhatikan dua orang kouhainya. Menghela napas lega, mengetahui nampaknya dua-duanya sudah berbaikan. Berjalan pelan dengan tangan kanannya menenteng payung "Pakai buat balik nih."Taichi berkata di samping Hikari, membuat ke duanya menoleh "Hujannya bakalan lama."memberi payung pada Daisuke

"Ah."Daisuke menerima payung "Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Hendak berbalik "Kemana kamu?"tahan Taichi

"Balik?"kata Daisuke

"Kamu bareng Hikari, antar sampai rumah."

"Oni-chan memang mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan kota, mau nyari referensi. Duluan ya."

Taichi berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan, makin menjauh dan hilang saat berbelok terhalang tembok. Hikari maju merapatkan dirinya pada Daisuke "Ayo jalan. Sudah terlalu sore."

Daisuke tidak langsung berjalan "Hikari, aku minta tolong."Hikari memiringkan kepalanya "Tolong kasih tamparan bolak-balik."

####

Satu minggu kemudian. Tidak seperti biasa,kali ini Daisuke menyambangi Hikari saat jam pulang sekolah, saat kondisi kelas sudah kosong dan sepi. "Gak bawa apa-apa lagi ya?"

"Iya."

Duduk seperti biasa. Hikari pun sama. "Mau dengar sesuatu?"pinta Daisuke

"Hmm."Hikari merogoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, cokelat batangan yang agak besar. Merobek ujungnya dan menyodorkan pada Daisuke. Tangan Daisuke hendak mengambilnya, namun Hikari menjauhkannya, menggeleng dan memberi isyarat buka mulut, Daisuke membuka mulut dan Hikari menyuapinya. Mengunyah, dan tangan Daisuke mengambil alih cokelat, melakukan hal yang sama pada Hikari.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali, tepatnya sejak aku dan kamu di tembak."

"Tentang apa?"

Hikari mengambil alih cokelat, dan menyodorkannya pada Daisuke untuk di makan "Tentang aku dan kamu."menggigit dan mengunyah

"Hee."

Menelan "Sudah banyak rumor tentang kita, kita memang dekat. Ya kan?"mengambil cokelat dari tangan Hikari.

"Iya."Hikari memajukan dirinya, hendak menggigit cokelat sodoran Daisuke. Namun Daisuke cepat menarik kembali tangannya sehingga Hikari tidak jadi menggigit malah membenturkan giginya. Wajahnya agak kesal mendapat perlakuan begitu.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, tangan Daisuke memotong cokelat agak besar "Makanya."Daisuke menjeda perkataannya, tangannya keduanya memegang cokelat dan menyodorkan pada Hikari "Kanan kekasih, kiri sahabat."

Tidak lama, begitu Daisuke selesai berkata, Hikari segera menggerakkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan kanan Daisuke dan menggigit cokelatnya. Daisuke agak melebarkan matanya, tak menyangka reaksi cepat Hikari "Cepat banget. Tak pikir-pikir dulu?"

Menyelesaikan kunyahannya dan menelan, dan menghela napas lega "Aku sudah menunggu lama kata-katamu ini. Tak mungkin aku tak cepat bereaksi untuk menerimanya."

Daisuke menghela napas lega, dia benar-benar memikirkannya hingga sedikit lelah, nampak dari wajahnya, ada sedikit kehitaman di bawah kelopak matanya. Keduanya tersenyum kecil, Hikari mengambil cokelat dari tangan kiri Daisuke. Kemudian Hikari menarik tangan kanan Daisuke, meminta untuk saling menyuapi. Keduanya pun memakan cokelat sodoran masing-masing.

"Kau benar."Daisuke berbicara di sela kunyahannya "Aku terlalu lama ya."

"Tidak juga."Hikari memegang tangan kanan Daisuke "Sama sepertimu, aku juga memikirkannya baru-baru ini."

"Bukankah kamu baru mengatakan menunggunya lama?"

"Iya."jeda sejenak "Aku hanya menunggu kata-kata seperti kamu mengajakku menjalin hubungan. Itu sudah lama, namun memikirkan aku dan kamu menjadi sepasang kekasih, baru kemarin-kemarin saja, tepatnya sih setelah di tembak Takeru-kun."Hikari bangkit dari duduknya "Aku hanya berpikir, kebersamaan kita sudah sangat menyenangkan. Makanya, ku pikir, mungkin aku dan kamu tak perlu meresmikan sebuah hubungan, karena dengan sendirinya kita sudah sangat dekat. Mungkin nantinya, aku yang akan di posisi mengajakmu untuk menjalin hubungan, bila Daisuke-kun tidak mengatakannya sekarang."

"Dan saat kamu mengatakan itu, kemungkinan besar aku juga akan bereaksi cepat sepertimu."

"Oh aku percaya itu."

"Begitu kah? Mungkin saja aku tertarik cewek lain."

"Saat itu, akan ku tarik kembali kamu ke sisiku."Hikari tersenyum lebar "Karena bagiku, masa lalu dan sekarang, hanya kamu lelaki yang paling bisa membuat hariku menyenangkan. Dan di masa depan, kemungkinan besar juga begitu."Hikari menggerakkan tangannya, memegang dada Daisuke "Karena aku akan mengikuti kemana pun kamu pergi."

Senyumnya berganti menjadi seringai, Daisuke memerah melihat sebuah raut wajah yang jarang di perlihatkan Hikari. Daisuke memberi senyum, dan berdiri, menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mengacak rambut Hikari pelan. Hikari tersipu memerah, tangan Daisuke turun dan merangkul pundak Hikari "Pulang yuk. Sore nih."

 _ **END**_


End file.
